


Home Is Whenever I'm With You

by Shadowspeaker



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, leoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9443999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowspeaker/pseuds/Shadowspeaker
Summary: Soulmate AU where people are born with marks on their skin that will move or "animate" when you touch your soulmate.As skating takes over his life as his primary passion, Guang Hong finds that he rarely thinks about what his soul mate would be like anymore. Not to say he forgets he has one. He runs his fingers over his mark every morning and night, and every time he hears a new song for the first time, and every time he’s nervous or sad, every time he’s happy. He loves and longs for this person he’s never met. Every once and awhile he’ll wonder if he’s missed them, if he made a mistake letting his hair grow so long and his soul mate will never be able to see his animation, but he still has faith that they’ll be brought together in time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I finally got around to posting my contribution to this adorable little ship!  
> I have no idea where i got the Soulmate trope from but i highly doubt that i though of it myself. I didn't proof read this so please let me know if there are any important or embarrassing mistakes. Title from Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeroes  
> Hope you guys like it! <3

Guang Hong loved his soul mark. Every morning he would look at it in the mirror and smile. Turning his head to the right he looked he would stare at the five wavering lines that were etched onto the skin of his inner ear disappearing down his ear canal. As far as he knew the placement of his soul mark was pretty rare. Most of the time he liked it; it was small and special, intimate, unique. Other times though it was very inconvenient, how were you ever supposed to know if you met your soul mate if you couldn’t check your mark for animation?

Guang Hong was seven when the thought first occurred to him. He’d run to his mother in tears and thrown himself into her lap where she was lounging on their back porch enjoying the small garden. She had rubbed his back gently.

“Guang Hong,” She’d said gently raising his tear stained face. “Fate was kind enough to make someone just for you, I’m sure they made your soul mate’s mark more visible. You’ll probably be the first one of you two to know you’re fated! You’ll get to watch their face as they realize it too!"

It consoled him when he was younger but the older he got the more he doubted. Contrary to what one would think people didn’t suddenly know that they’d touched their soul mate. There wasn’t any distinct feeling that would let him know. Animations didn’t tend to stick for fleeting touches, when Guang Hong looked in the mirror, his mark would still look the same. It took years of exchanging touches for marks to change from their original placement. Soul mates were always drawn to each other sure, but he’d heard cases of friendships that lasted a long time without either party knowing. He still hoped with everything he had that his mother was right and he would find his soul mate someday.

He knew some people didn’t care that much about soul mates or the animations but for Guang Hong it was always sacred and romantic. He loved to watch the small magpie flutter across his fathers chest whenever his mother brushed by him. He loved watching the quill on his mothers forearm ink out messages or small drawings whenever his father would hold her hand.

It wasn’t to hard to guess how his mark would animate when he finally touched his soul mate, but Guang Hong would still wonder at what song would write itself out. Would it be something he knew, or maybe something intimate for his soul mate? Or could fate write them a new song? An entirely new anthem meant only for Guang Hong and the person he was destined to be with?

Guang Hong thinks about it in his own time but very quickly skating takes over his life as his primary passion until he rarely thinks about what his soul mate would be like anymore. Not to say he forgets he has one. He runs his fingers over his mark every morning and night, and every time he hears a new song for the first time, and every time he’s nervous or sad, every time he’s happy. He loves and longs for this person he’s never met. Every once and awhile he’ll wonder if he’s missed them, if he made a mistake letting his hair grow so long and his soul mate will never be able to see his animation, but he still has faith that they’ll be brought together in time.

 

His second year skating in the Senior Grand Prix finals Guang Hong qualifies for the finals. He’s just finished his long program at the trophée de France and he’s pretty much guaranteed unless Gregori could knock him down.

Guang Hong hugs his coach and feels the tears spring to his eyes when Gregori’s results leave him in fourth place. His coach is screaming congratulations in his ear. He’s going to the finals.

“Guang Hong!”

Guang Hong looks up and smiles as Leo comes over to him. They’d first met two years ago at the Junior Grand Prix and had keep in touch fairly well since then. Leo placed third here in France and first in Canada so they’d both be going to the finals. As Leo walks over Guang Hong fixates on a mark the stretches out across Leo’s arm. It’s a long branch covered with thick green flower buds and the opaque color of the design make Guang Hong feel warm inside for some reason. He realizes with a start that it must be Leo’s soul mark. How had he never seen it in all their years of knowing each other? Leo launches at the younger boy breaking him out of his thoughts.

Guang Hong smiles and hugs him tightly. “Congratulations!” He says into Leo’s neck and Leo repeats the sentiment. Both can feel the excitement radiating from the other. Guang Hong pulls back but promptly freezes in his tracks.

“Leo…!” Guang Hong’s grip tightens on Leo’s elbow so that he can’t pull away and he feels Leo’s breath caress his cheek as he shifts to see what Guang Hong sees.

Guang Hong watches in fascination and joy as the fat flower buds on Leo’s arm slowly peel away and the petals within fan out in an array of purple, and pink peonies. Their colors are so soft and enticing that Guang Hong can help but run his fingers over the mark. Leo shudders and the younger boy grins up at him, breathless with joy.

“Where–?” Leo asks as he holds tightly to Guang Hong’s arm not wanting him to stop touching his mark. After a moment Guang Hong understood what Leo was asking and he reaches up to tuck his hair behind his ear. Leo sucks in a breath as he shakily reaches up to run his fingertips over the shell of Guang Hong’s ear.

“That’s amazing it’s playing a song!” Guang Hong lets him stare, watching as the flower petals on Leo’s arm shed and floated across the tan expanse of Leo’s skin. After another minute Guang Hong moves closer again drawing Leo back into a hug.

“You’re my soul mate.” He whispers in to Leo’s neck. He can feel his eyes pricking with tears of joy.

“I’m so sorry we didn’t know sooner! I’ve never worn short sleeved costumes until this year and I guess I always have my jacket on–”

“Leo it’s okay,” Guang Hong giggles pulling back to see that Leo is just as teary as he is. He wipes the tears away from Leo’s face. “You’re here now, I know now. I couldn’t have asked for anyone better.”

Leo looks awestruck, and small smile makes it’s way onto his face. “I’m going to kiss you now,” He breathes. Guang Hong pushes up on his tiptoes, tightening his arms around Leo’s neck.

“Get on with it then,” He teases, and Leo doesn’t need any more encouragement than that.

 

Even though the reporters didn’t see one moment of the soul mates meeting, Phichit caught their first kiss and put it up on his Instagram immediately. Guang Hong tried to find it in himself to be mad but it was a good photo of the greatest moment of his life.

The two skaters become inseparable after that, no one could give them a good enough excuse to leave their newly found soul mate. They took the flight to the final competition together, Leo plotting down the notes to the song that Guang Hong’s soul mark played out.

“Oh my god!” Leo exclaimed. He’s lying on the bed of their hotel room. They’re both being content and lazy after having video called their families earlier to break the news. For Leo there was a lot of excited shouting in mandarin that went over his head, and Guang Hong was only slightly luckier to have only Leo’s mother exclaiming in rapid Spanish.

“What is it?” Guang Hong asked crawling up next to him. Leo was searching the music he’d scribbled out. Guang Hong had tried really hard to learn to read music but he was never any good at it. For Leo though, it seemed to come naturally.

“The song, it’s a lullaby. The one my mother used to sing me when I was younger.” He smiled brightly at his soul mate. “She would sing it to me whenever I was scared to make me feel safe again.”

Guang Hong smiled and traced the flowers on Leo’s arm. “The peonies in my moms garden used to do that same for me. She always loved flowers and we never missed a flower festival growing up. I like that you feel like home to me, as much as the smell of those flowers do.” Leo didn’t have the words so he just pulled Guang Hong against his chest and buried his face in his hair.

Later once they’d turned out the lights and Leo had fallen asleep, Guang Hong stays awake watching the flowers on his soul mates skin as they open and close in tune to Leo’s breathing.

Guang Hong can’t have asked for a better soul mate, all those years of waiting and worrying were worth it. He curls in closer to Leo, reveling in his warmth, and finally feeling complete for the first time in his life.

 


End file.
